


That Is Offensive!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Jon Snow burps the alphabet but Daynares doesn't like it!





	That Is Offensive!

A/N: I don't know much about Game of Thrones but I hope it's okay!

Jon Snow had drank a bunch of pop and he was feeling like he had to burp.

"I'm gonna burp the alphabet!" he said. Then he started to do it. "A! B!"

"Stop that it is not appriate and its offensive!" Daynares said and her dragon said it was that too.

"I'm sorry for doing it," Jon said. Then Daynares put him in jail because she was queen.

Jon never burped the alphabet again and she let him out on Tuesday. Also Peter's character (I forgot his name) gave him a high five.

The End


End file.
